There has been considerable effort devoted in recent years to solve various ecological and environmental problems such as air pollution, acid rain, etc. Combustion effluents and waste products from various sources are a major source of air pollution when discharged into the atmosphere. Unless the waste products are treated to remove deleterious components, the degradation of the environment will continue. Acid rain, forest and vegetation decline, changes in the ozone layer, harmful and irritating smog, etc., are examples of the results of the pollution of the atmosphere.
The common sources of pollution include internal combustion engines, industrial plants, utility boilers, gas turbines, and commercial establishments such as service stations, dry cleaners, etc. It has been estimated that power plants are responsible for about 1/3 of the annual NO.sub.x emissions while mobile sources such as automobiles and trucks are responsible for about 40% to about 50%. The types of air pollutants generated by such facilities include particulate emissions such as coal ash, sulphur compounds such as SO.sub.2 and SO.sub.3, carbon monoxide, ozone, and nitrogen oxides, commonly referred to collectively as "NO.sub.x ".
One of the common components found in polluted air is nitrogen dioxide (NO.sub.2) which is known to be an extremely poisonous material. Nitrogen dioxide is introduced into the atmosphere from the various sources such as industrial plants producing nitric acid, but a major source of nitrogen dioxide is from nitric oxide (NO) formed by combustion processes of the types described above. The nitrogen oxide is formed during such combustion processes by (1) the reaction of nitrogen with atmospheric oxygen in the high temperature portion of the flame ("thermal fixation); and (2) the oxidation of organic nitrogen compounds in the fuel on burning. The nitric oxide formed on combustion is converted to nitrogen dioxide on contact with air in the atmosphere.
Various procedures have been suggested to remove the oxides of nitrogen from waste gases so that the gases may be discharged into the atmosphere without harm to the environment. Nitrous oxides emissions from boilers, gas turbines and internal combustion engines have been reduced by modifying the design of the engine or boiler to be more efficient or to operate at a lower temperature. Other proposals for reducing nitrogen oxide emissions involve use of various chemicals to reduce the nitrogen oxide content of effluent gases by converting the nitrogen oxides to innocuous gases. Such chemical processes, however, generally requires extremely high temperatures such as in the range of about 1600.degree. to about 2000.degree. F. The temperatures of some of these chemical reactions for reducing nitrogen oxide content have been reduced by utilizing catalysts which are effective in promoting the reduction of nitrogen oxide, but using a catalyst has certain disadvantages such as the expense of the catalyst, the life of the catalyst, the expense and difficulty of contacting the combustion effluents with the catalyst, etc. Accordingly, there has been continued emphasis on procedures for reducing nitrogen oxide emissions which do not involve the direct use of catalysts. Various techniques for reducing NO.sub.x emissions from various combustion processes are described in the article entitled "Reducing NO.sub.x Emissions," Power September 1988, pp S-1 to S-13.
Among the chemicals which have been suggested as being useful in reducing the nitrogen oxide content of combustion effluents are nitrogen-containing compounds such as ammonia, urea, cyanuric acid, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,554; 4,335,084; 4,743,436; 4,849,192; and 4,851,201 describe processes utilizing ammonia to reduce nitrogen oxide emissions.
The use of ammonia, with or without catalysts, is a subject of the paper entitled "Post-combustion Methods for Control of NO.sub.x Emissions" by H. S. Rosenberg, L. M. Curran, A. V. Slack, J. Ando, and J. H. Oxley, Prog. Energy Combust. Sci, Vol. 6, pp. 287-302. The use of urea is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,386; 4,325,924; 4,719,092; and 4,851,201. The use of cyanuric acid, and more specifically, the decomposition product of cyanuric acid, isocyanic acid, for reducing the nitrogen oxide content of combustion effluents is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,231; 4,800,068; and 4,861,567; and by R. A. Perry and D. L. Siebers, Nature Vol. 324, 18/25, pp 657,658. Perry proposes that isocyanic acid (HNCO) is formed from the decomposition of cyanuric acid when cyanuric acid is heated above about 330.degree. C. When the isocyanic acid is mixed with the exhaust gas stream at temperatures 400.degree. C. or higher, a series of reactions is proposed to occur the results in the loss of HCNO and NO.
As mentioned above, the use of a thermal decomposition product of cyanuric acid, HNCO, for reducing the NO content of effluent gases has been suggested. One of the disadvantages of such processes is the high temperatures required for the effective decomposition of cyanuric acid. In general, temperatures greater than 300.degree. C. are required (U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,231), and at the lower range, the sublimation rate is not sufficient to generate to sufficient decomposition product to provide an economic and commercial process for reducing NO.sub.x emissions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,567 teaches that decomposition temperatures of from about 1000.degree. F. are more common, and the referred temperature range for the thermal decomposition is from about 1400.degree. F. to about 2400.degree. F.